stargatefandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Anubis
thumb Anubis was een van de meest krachtigste en gevaarlijkste Goa'uld in de geschiedenis. Eens was hij een machtige System Lord, maar hij werd verbannen door Ra en de andere System Lords omdat zijn daden zo slecht waren zelfs voor een Goa'uld. Alle System Lords dachten dat hij dood was maar hij slaagde erin om Oma Desala om de tuin te leiden zodat hij Ascension kon bereiken. De Ancients wilden niet dat de Goa'uld zich aansloot bij de Ascended's dus dwongen ze hem tot tussen een sterfelijke bestaan en Ascension. Door de kennis van de Ancients kon Anubis zeer geadvanceerde technologie ontwikkelen. Anubis wachtte honderden jaren tot hij terug genoeg kracht had om zich te wreken op de andere System Lords en keizer van het Melkwegstelsel kon worden. Biographie Vroege Geschiedenis thumb|left|200px|Het Symbool van Anubis.Lang geleden was Anubis een krijgsheer in de dienst van Apep. Door zijn vele overwinningen verdiende hij het respect van Apep, maar ook de jaloezie van Apep's andere Underlords. De ambitie van Anubis was echter groter. Nadat hij Apep had blootgesteld aan de onstabiele effecten van het Ancient Healing Device was hij op de hoogte van waardevolle wapens van de Ancients: de Eyes of the Goa'uld, zes artifacten om een Superwapen van stroom te voorzien. Uiteindelijk voelde Anubis dat zijn positie goed genoeg was en hij vermoorde Apep, hij verwijderde de Symbiote en at hem op voor de ogen van de anderen. Daarna verklaarde hij zichzeld tot keizer van de Goa'uld. Anubis had de volgelingen van Apep echter zwaar onderschat en de macht van de andere Underlords. Ra kon de anderen aansporen om het tegen Anubis op te nemen en in een driehonderdjarige burgeroorlog versloegen zij Anubis. Ra werd verkozen tot de Supreme System Lord, en Anubis werd verbannen. Het Superwapen van Anubis werd vernietigd en Ra verdeelde de Eyes of the Goa'uld onder zichzelf, Apophis, Osiris, Seth, en Tiamat. Duizenden jaren later kwam Anubis terug. Hij beloofde dat hij de Asgard zou uitroeien in ruil voor het leidershap van Goa'uld. Een woedende Ra voerde een nieuwe oorlog tegen hem, maar Anubis was in staat om te overleven. Ascension Na zijn laatste nederlaag tegen Ra, probeerden de System Lords Anubis te vermoorden. Het was rond die tijd thumb|Anubis in zijn gedeeltelijke Ascended-vorm.dat Anubis onderzoek van de Ancients in verband met ascension had gevonden. Anubis wilde ascension bereiken zonder zich zorgen te moeten maken om de System Lords, dus liet hij hen denken dat hij eindelijk dood was. Anubis reisde naar Kheb en onderging de tests van de Ancient Oma Desala. Nadat Anubis geslaagd was voor de tests door haar te bedriegen, kwam Oma tot de conclusie dat Anubis waardig was. Echter, zodra ze begon met het proces, realiseerde ze zich hoe echt slecht Anubis was. Tegen die tijd was het te laat. Oma was niet in staat om Anubis alleen menselijk te maken , zodat de andere Ancients gedwongen werden om dit te doen, maar alleen in een gedeeltelijke manier om Oma te straffen. Dit was omdat zij gefrustreerd raakten met het breken van de regel van geen-inmenging. Als een straf voor Oma Desala,mocht Anubis alle kennis gebruiken die hij kon hebben gekregen toen hij Ascended. Er werd echter sommige kennis verwijderd zoals de locatie van de Sangraal en Atlantis, Daniel wist deze informatie zelf ook niet, het is dus mogelijk dat de Ancients sommige kennis geheimhielden voor andere Ascended's. Fysiek bleef Anubis een vorm van energie, hierdoor moest hij een persoonlijk krachtveld dragen om zijn vorm intact te houden, waarschijnlijk om hem in staat te stellen om op ons niveau te communiceren zonder gebruik te maken van zijn krachten of het nemen van een menselijke gastheer. Het krachtveld lijkt net als de event horizon van de Stargate, wat wil zeggen dat de technologie Ancient is. thumb|Een Ascended Daniel valt Anubis aan.|190px 2001 thumb|links|Anubis droeg een schild om zijn vorm intact te houden|190px Na de dood van Apophis en Cronus, begon Anubis zijn aanwezigheid opnieuw voelbaar te maken onder de Goa'uld. Hij bracht veel Underlords in zijn dienst, zoals de zeer oude Goa'uld's, Osiris en Thoth , maar ook nieuwere Goa'uld, zoals Zipacna en Tanith. Hij gebruikte zijn geavanceerde schildtechnologie om de Tollans te dwingen om een nieuwe soort Phase-shifting weapon te maken, zodat hij een bom kon binnensmokkelen in Stargate Command , maar de Tollan Narim vernietigde de wapens, waardoor Anubis Tollana verwoeste. Ergens tijdens, hiervoor of daarna, probeerde Anubis om een geavanceerde mens met zijn eigen gerepliceerd pre-Ascension DNA te maken, hij noemde hem Khalek. Khalek bezitte hoog ontwikkelde gaven en de genetische kennis van Anubis, de theorie is dat Khalek ofwel bedoeld was als een nieuwe vorm van soldaat of, omdat Anubis razend was op de Ancients omdat ze hem ergens tussen menselijk en Ascended opsloten, Anubis wilde Khalek laten Ascenden met behulp van evolutie, de andere Ancients zouden zich hier niet mee bemoeien, en het resultaat zou een leger van Ascended-beings zijn geweest bedoeld om de Ancients te vernietigen. 2002 thumb|links|Anubis eist de overgave van de Tau'ri|200px Wanneer de High Council of the System Lords een ontmoeting had, stuurde Anubis Osiris als zijn afgezant, Anubis eiste te worden hersteld in zijn eigen functie van System Lord. Ondanks de bezwaren van Lord Yu , werd Anubis hersteld tot de rang van System Lord na de belofte om de Aarde te vernietigen met een Naquadah asteroid. Op hetzelfde moment, gaf Anubis opdracht aan Zipacna om de aanval op de Tok'ra basis die gelegen was op Revanna te starten, om op zoek te gaan naar het symbiote poison .Deze doelstelling mislukte, maar resulteerde in het uitroeien van vrijwel alle Tok'ra op de basis. Uiteindelijk voelde Anubis zich veilig genoeg om de Asgard uit te dagen. Door zijn aanpassingen aan de Shields en de Staff Cannons van zijn Ha'tak's kon hij de Asgard bevechten in beperkte aantallen. Hij ontvoerde Thor, de commandant van het schip dat gestuurd was om hem te stoppen. Met behulp van een Mind probe,wilde Anubis alle geheimen van de Asgard ontsluieren uit Thor's bewustzijn. Maar SG-1 redde hem en drie pas geariveerde O'Neill-class ships dwongen Anubis zich terug te trekken. Maar niet voordat Anubis de kennis van Hologram en Asgard beaming technologie had bemachtigd. Ervan overtuigd dat hij niets te vrezen had van hen, maakte Anubis hiervan gebruik om een Stargate Destroyer te gebruiken op de Stargate van de Aarde . Hij verscheen in Stargate Command als een Hologram en vertelde hen dat ze gedoemd waren. Maar Kolonel Jack O'Neill gebruikte een prototype X-302 om de Beta Gate te vervoeren in de ruimte en tegelijkertijd werd het aanvallende wapen ook vernietigd door Tealc, Bra'tac, en Rya'c. 2003 Uit angst voor de represailles van de System Lords, bouwde Anubis een nieuw moederschip met een krachtig superwapen. Hij reisde naar Abydos voor het verkrijgen van het Oog van Ra , één van de resterende ogen die hij nog moest verzamelen. SG-1 vond het artefact voordat Anubis het kon nemen. Een Ascended Daniel Jackson thumb|200px|Anubis zijn Moederschip vecht tegen [[Ha'tak's van de System Lords.]]onderhandelde met Anubis voor het oog in ruil voor de veiligheid van Abydos ', vooral omdat de System Lords hem in het nauw hadden gedreven stemde anubis toe. Maar zodra de Goa'uld zijn prijs ontving, vernietigde hij een groot stuk van de vloot van de System Lords. Hij plande om Abydos te vernietigen, wetende dat Jackson zou proberen om hem te stoppen en Oma Desala zich zou bemoeien, om te zorgen dat Daniel niet in de problemen zou komen. Zonder weerstand, vernietigde hij al het leven op de planeet, maar niet voordat de bevolking opsteeg, ook met de hulp van Oma. Maanden later, wilde SG-1 met hulp van een Ascended Daniel Jackson het moederschip van Anubis vernietigen. Jackson en Jonas Quinn vonden een kritiek zwak punt terwijl Kolonel Jack O'Neill en Majoor Samantha Carter een F-302 gebruikten om langs de schilden van het schip te komen en het wapen te vernietigen, waardoor de System Lords het schip konden vernietigen. Helaas, slechts de helft van het plan slaagde omdat heer Yu de aanval afblies omdat door zijn hoge leeftijd hij paranoide begon te worden. Ondanks het verlies van zijn superwapen kreeg Anubis een prijs in de vorm van Jonas Quinn. Anubis gebruikte zijn Mind probe op Jonas en leerde de locatie van zijn thuiswereld Langara, een planeet rijk aan Naquadria. Anubis verscheen met zijn schip boven de hoofdstad van Kelowna, Anubis nam de controle van de planeet over en begon de Naquadria te ontginnnen om zijn superwapen van stroom te voorzien. Anubis zijn Luitenant moest de Naquadria stabiel maken maar hij slaagde hier niet in en werd gedood. De Jaffa van Anubis hadden echter een Data Crystal gelocaliseerd maar SG-1 was hen voor. Nog erger voor Anubis was dat de United Alliance of System Lords hem had gevonden. Anubis ontsnapte op tijd in zijn ontsnapping capsule. Categorie:Goa'uld Categorie:System Lords Categorie:Ascended Categorie:Individuen de:Anubis en:Anubis es:Anubis fr:Anubis it:Anubis